


A Monster In Paris

by a_myriad_of_stars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, Feels, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_myriad_of_stars/pseuds/a_myriad_of_stars
Summary: "Everything is hard until it's easy. And then, everything is easy... 'til its not."Ladybug and Chat Noir face an Akuma unlike any they have ever known before. What at first seems like an easy catch and release turns Paris upside-down with hilariously destructive, musical fleas in dapper clothing.





	1. A New Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug, and my first fanfic on AO3! I hope you guys all like it!

            ‘This can’t be happening. This can’t actually be happening right now.’ Ladybug crouched low on the roof of a building, her partner by her side. Using the cameras in her yo-yo, and Chat’s staff, they looked on in silent disbelief at the latest Akuma victim.

            It became apparent that this poor fellow had seen _“A Monster in Paris”_ one too many times, for the victim’s costume was heavily inspired by the famous monster’s more dapper outfit of a white suit and a wide brimmed hat. The Akuma was carrying a comically small guitar, and was accompanying himself while he sang. The only mildly distressing part of this ordeal, was that he was singing such high notes, that he caused every window he faced to shatter, and the more ferociously he danced, the more cobble stones and concrete came flying at innocent pedestrians.

            “Well,” began Ladybug, “let’s get this over with, shall we? Though, I should probably grab you a flea collar, huh?” Ladybug allowed a wry smile to creep its way along her lips, while Chat flatly stared at his Lady, outwardly unimpressed, but secretly proud. ‘She made a joke!’ The spotted heroine chuckled lightly, and threw her yo-yo in the direction of the Akuma, once again leaving Chat to follow her lead, his ever-present grin once again gracing his face.

 

            While the execution of her original plan had seemed almost too easy, it had turned out that giant, musical, tap dancing fleas were harder to catch than originally planned. The Akuma had been able to jump so high, with the added effect of taking off and landing so violently, that whenever the heroes could gain a bit of ground, the street would be torn apart beneath their feet, and the akuma would be on the move again, creating more melodious havoc wherever he landed. But that was when an idea struck the pig-tailed preteen.

            “Lucky Charm!” she bellowed into the sky, her yo-yo flung high. When the ladybugs had cleared away, they left behind a red and black fishing net. “Yes! I know exactly what to do with this! Alright, here’s the plan, Chat. You’ll corral him onto Rue du Pont Neuf where I’ll drop this net. Then when I have him, you’ll use Cataclysm on his guitar. That’s got to be where the Akuma is.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Commented the cat. “Ready, go?”

            “Ready, go!” And they were off. Chat found the flea easily enough by the amount of damage in his wake. “Hey ugly!” He called, “your mother was an ear mite and you father was a tick!” Chat smirked at his jeer, and waited for a reaction. The Flea-kuma’s eye twitched, and with all the snark of a Spaniard, he angrily strummed his guitar, and rocketed off the pavement.

Chat realized with the flea’s sudden movement, that he himself, was not in fact mobile.

“Aw GEEZ!” Running as quickly as his four limbs could carry him, he then threw the base of his staff into the ground and flung himself into the blue, effectively pole vaulting himself away from the very present danger, but with said danger still in hot pursuit.

            Not long after, Chat and the Akuma were barreling toward Ladybug’s location, with the net hanging over the street. The moment that Chat exited the drop zone, Ladybug yanked on her yo-yo, which dropped the net right on top of the Akuma. Satisfied, she lowered herself down to street level.

            “Now Chat! Use your Cataclysm,” cried Ladybug. Doing as prompted, Chat summoned his attack, and charged for the guitar.

 

 Only Chat never hit the guitar.

 

Before he could react or pull away, the Flea sprung himself out of harm’s way, leaving Ladybug open and unshielded. She tried to move away, and he tried to redirect, but the cataclysm found a place to unleash itself…directly on Ladybug’s left hip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is inspired by thebirdfromthemoon-art 's mini comic on tumblr. If you want to see where this is going, go check them out! if not, go check them out anyway because they are awesome!!!
> 
> All properties of Miraculous Ladybug belong to ZAG Toons Studios, Thomas Astruc and other affiliated titles, non of which I own.


	2. Snugs for a bug in a rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she okay? Did she explode? Is she gonna live? 
> 
> Find out in chapter twoooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2! OH, c'mon, like i'm gonna leave you guys on a cliffy forever. No, i'm not that cruel. My cruelty comes in different forms, however. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

            At first, it was as if nothing had happened. She wasn’t blown to bits, there was no decay, or any sort of the usual symptoms when it came to Chat’s Cataclysm. Yet even still, Chat stood frozen. The moment his clawed hand had contacted Ladybug’s hip, he pulled in on himself to attempt to take back what had been done, but in the process, fell to his knees. His arms fell to his sides, the Akuma long forgotten, and just waited in silence, for he knew there was nothing to be done for what would happen.

 

            But nothing did. Ladybug was fine. There was hardly a change in her other than the exhale of breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her arms had been held away from her body in shock, but now dropped to her sides with a thump.

            “Well that was anti-climactic,” she mused. She looked down at her partner who was still staring at her in shock, unsure of what to do. ‘Shoot,’ she thought, ‘now what?’ Bending her knees and crouching to his eye level, she gingerly placed a hand atop his head, between his cat ears.

            “ _Chatton?_ Hey, kitty, I’m okay, see? C’mon, we’re gonna switch back soon, so you gotta get up and transform somewhere, alright? Chat?” She gently scritched the crown of his skull and sat down with her knees folded under her, a slight, understanding smile gracing her features. Before she knew what was happening, Chat’s eyes started watering, and his chin started trembling, and without realizing what he was doing, he collapsed into Ladybug’s shoulder, a sob releasing from his chest. He didn’t appear to notice the beeping from his ring, or from his lady’s earrings, but the spotted heroine heard loud and clear. Thinking quickly, Ladybug lassoed her yo-yo around a nearby flagpole, and swung herself and her partner into an alley. Her weapon snagged on the flag that was fastened to the pole, which provided the pair with what Ladybug had been needing.

            “Chat, we’re gonna switch back any second now, so I need you to put this blindfold on, okay? We can’t see each other in civilian form, so we gotta cover our eyes.” Chat did nothing except grip onto his beloved lady even tighter, not wanting her to retreat from him. “C’mon, kitty. I won’t go anywhere, but only if you put the blindfold on. Please, Chat? For me?” The feline said nothing, but leaned out of his lady’s hold. Ladybug held out the flag in offering, and he gently took a scrap of fabric from her outstretched hand. He quickly tied it around his eyes, and Ladybug did the same just as a flash of green and pink lit up the alley, turning from Ladybug and Chat Noir to Marinette and Adrien.

            “All good,” asked Marinette. At first, Adrien nodded, but then remembered that they both had their eyes covered, so he whimpered out an, “mm-hmm”.

            “Good. Now, c’mere.” Marinette felt around for her partner until she touched the soft texture of a cotton button-down and an undershirt. She loosely gripped the fabric in her hand and tugged her partner toward her awaiting arms, which he solemnly filled. The pair sat against the brick wall in the alley while Adrien’s sobs wracking through his chest, lightly jostling them both.

            While Adrien had dreamed that one day he would be enveloped in the arms of his lady, he had never wanted it to be because he had nearly killed her. He didn’t understand why she hadn’t disintegrated the moment he touched her, but oh, he was so thankful she hadn’t. Perhaps it was that the effects of his cataclysm didn’t work on other miraculous wielders, or that it didn’t harm people at all. He wasn’t sure, but he was too upset to theorize at the moment.

            When he had calmed down a bit, Adrien leaned out of Marinette’s embrace, and wiped his nose and under his eyes, taking care not to peek through the fabric. “Are you sure you’re okay, Ladybug? You don’t feel anything, at all?”

            Marinette winced at the sound of his voice. ‘He sounds so broken.’ “Yes, kitty, I’m perfectly fine. I’m the same Ladybug, no worse for wear than I was twenty minutes ago. Nice and sturdy. But are you alright?”

            Taking a breath, Adrien let out a breathy, “Yeah. I’m just tired now, is all. Oh, I hope I didn’t ruin your clothes or anything. I can have them dry cleaned if you’d like.”

            “Ahahaha!” ‘There he is,’ she thought. “No, no, it just a shirt. Plus, if you had my clothes cleaned, that would require me having to give them to you. So, machine wash it is.” Slowly getting up, Marinette placed her hand on her partner’s head and gave more scritches—because who doesn’t love head scritches I mean come on— and even though he couldn’t see, she smiled at her kitty.

            “Well, Chat, if you’re up to it, shall we go get that Akuma?” She removed her hand from his scalp when she felt him getting up.

            “Ready when you are, LB. Plagg, claws out!” A mild scream of rejection and a flash of green later, and Chat stood before Marinette, blindfold still in place.

            Marinette chuckled at her eager kitty. “Alright then. Tikki, spots on!” Pink flooded behind Chat’s eyelids before he and his lady dropped their blindfolds, but he didn’t notice Ladybug wincing away from her left hip when she transformed. Never the less, the pair sprung out from the alley, caught and purified the Akuma, and said goodbye for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

            When Marinette got home, she immediately dropped her transformation, and tossed some cookies at her Kwami, who sat placidly on the chaise. Marinette dropped to her knees and rested her elbows on the cushion, face to face with her friend.

            “Tikki, are you alright? Did Chat’s Cataclysm do anything to you? Do I need to take you to the healer again?”

            Tikki, mid bite, shook her head ‘no’ before swallowing. “No, I don’t need to go to him. I’m okay. Since Plagg and I are two halves of a whole, our powers don’t affect one another. I can’t be harmed by Cataclysm, and he can’t be affected by Lucky Charm. But what about you? I took most of the damage that the attack would have caused you, but there might still be effects.”

            “Do you know what’s gonna happen to me,” worried Marinette. Tikki shrugged her little shoulders, worry in her enormous blue eyes.

            “I’m not sure. My wielders have never been touched by the Cataclysm before. How do you feel? I noticed you twinge when we transformed again after timing out.”

            “Yeah, it sort of stung a bit. I felt like a cut or something else sharp like that. I’m gonna check it out.”

            Getting up from the floor, Marinette walked over to the full-length mirror across the bedroom next to her desk. Lifting her shirts from her waist, Marinette peered into the mirror with silent alarm, for there, on the spot where the cataclysm had touched her, was the beginnings of a black mark. It was hardly noticeable, and only looked like a bruise, but having experienced her fair share of bruising as Ladybug, she knew the difference. She had seen what her partner’s attack could do to buildings, electronics, and other items that fell victim to his power.

            What kind of power could it inflict upon a person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two. Hoo-ey. Well, if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment (because they give me motivation to update more frequently). 
> 
>  All properties of Miraculous Ladybug belong to ZAG Toons Studios, Thomas Astruc and other affiliated titles, non of which I own.
> 
> Okay ~byeeee~


	3. The Black Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the Cataclysm affecting Marinette and Tikki? Is there anything Chat Noir can do to make things better?
> 
> See for yourself in chapter threeeee!

            “Plagg!” shrieked the blond teen after de-transforming in his bedroom. “I need answers and now! What’s gonna happen to Ladybug? What did I do to her? Why didn’t she disintegrate when I touched her? How-“

            “Easy kid! Calm down!” Plagg hovered near his chosen’s head, his paws out in front of him in a calming motion. “This is an entirely new situation for me, alright? A Black Cat has never used the Cataclysm on a Ladybug before. A normal person, sure, there’s been a few occasions, but never a Ladybug.”

            “Then what’s going to happen to her?!”

            “I don’t know. Tikki, Ladybug’s Kwami, and I are immune to each other’s powers, so I can’t harm her. But I have no clue as to what’s going to become of the girl. Tikki could have absorbed the power and there could be no harm to her.”

            Worry shadowed Adrien’s face. “And if she hadn’t? What if Ladybug is in pain? Or dying? Or worse?! Plagg, it would be all my fault if she died or was hurt!”

            Plagg floated next to Adrien’s face and nuzzled his cheek. “We won’t know what, if any affect the Cataclysm had on Ladybug for at least another day. For now, let’s just try to think positive thoughts, alright?” Adrien let himself be comforted by his Kwami’s ministrations, and nodded his head.

            “Okay. You’re right. I just need to calm down and be positive. I can leave a message on the Ladyblog for Bug to meet me tomorrow and make sure she’s alright.” Dragging his hand across in face, Adrien sighed. “Pfuuh, let’s just get some rest for now. It’s been a tough day.”

            Slipping out of his clothes and into pajamas, Adrien turned off his light and slithered into his bed, burying himself in his massive blankets and pillows, his Kwami tucked snugly into his side for the sleep they both needed.

 

* * *

 

            The next morning, Marinette’s alarm blared through her baby pink bedroom, rousing everyone in the house, excluding the very person it was meant to awaken. While breakfast was being made, and cookies were eaten by faeries, Marinette slept soundly, slightly curled in to the part of her body that had been marked the day before. It took Tikki pelting a chocolate chip at the sleeping teen for Marinette to finally gain consciousness.

            “Ahh,” she exclaimed. It wasn’t the chip that bounced off her nose to make her grunt, but the dull sting that permeated her left side. Gently picking herself off her loft bed, Marinette made her way down the ladder walked over to the mirror she had examined herself in the day before. Repeating the process, she lifted her night shirt and looked at herself.

            The spot from the previous night had grown darker in hue, and was around the size of a tangerine where it had once been the size of a quarter. “Tikki, the mark is getting bigger,” she worried. The Kwami floated over and lightly pressed her paw to the spot. What neither of them expected was for the mark to repel Tikki away from her chosen, and fling her across the room.

            “Tikki! Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t know it would do that!” Marinette darted over to her Kwami and gingerly picked her up, examining her worriedly.

            “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I thought maybe if I touched it I could make it recede a little, but I guess it doesn’t like me. Marinette, maybe we should go to the healer after school today? He might know something about how to fix this.”

            Marinette nodded. “Yeah, okay I think you’re right. I’ll go right after school and ask him about it. Good idea, Tikki.”

            “MARINETTE!” called Sabine from downstairs, “It’s after 7:30! You’re gonna be late for school again!”

            “Shoot, I got distracted! I gotta hurry! C’mon Tikki, help me!”

A few minutes later, Marinette was dressed, brushed, fed, and out the door racing to school, being careful to mind her damaged side, and slid into her seat just as the final bell rang.

 

            The first half went by with no Akuma in sight, and Marinette was thankful for the reprieve. She met up with Alya, Nino, and Adrien in the cafeteria, having packed her lunch that day.

            “Hey Mari! You doin’ okay today, dude,” Nino asked, a slight worry in his tone.

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Nino and Alya glanced at each other in silent conversation.

“Well,” began the red head, “you just look a little under the weather today is all. We just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay.”

            “Yeah,” she responded, “I’m feeling a little low, but nothing a little cough syrup and a nap won’t fix, right?”

            Adrien rested his hand on her shoulder, causing Marinette’s face to match the color of Nathaniel’s hair. “Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, Marinette. We don’t want you getting sick.”

            “Y-yeah, I’ll g-g-get some good rest tonight, and feel better by tomorrow! Drink lots of fluids and all that stuff.” His reassuring smile only made her blush brighter, but it made her feel nice to know that Adrien cared about her well-being.

            The rest of lunch and the last classes went by uneventfully, and soon Marinette was headed off to Master Fu’s Massage office with Tikki leading the way.

            “Now when we get there, he’s going to ask you some questions. Just answer them to the best of your ability and he should know what to do.”

            “Got it, Tikki. I just hope he’s able to heal me before an Akuma gets released. The last thing I want to deal with fighting with an injury.”

            “AAAAHHHH!!!!”

            “Oh, come ON! Tikki, Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we see what's starting to happen to Marinette. Is Master Fu going to be able to heal our heckled heroine? Find out next chapter!
> 
> Also i'm skipping the Akuma battle because I hate writing them, so next chapter's going to pick up after the butterfly is released. 
> 
> Marinette: Tikki, why is she doing this to me? What'd I ever do to her?  
> Me: ... *whistles innocently*
> 
> okay byyyyeeee ~


	4. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free! But sometimes, Marinette forgets that fact.
> 
> See what happens in chapter fooooouuuurrr!!!

Ch. 4

 

Like a demented Wonder Woman, the secretary-turned-Akuma, Tongue Twister, ran rampant through the streets of Paris, wrapping the fleeing citizens in what looked like to be electrical cords for computer accessories that were produced from a blackened pen. “I am Tongue Twister! I’m sick of always being lied to, so now EVERYONE must tell the truth! No one will be free from repercussion! All lies will be exposed! All secrets will be uncovered!”

“Hate to tie a _knot_ in your plans,” came the voice of a certain spotted teenager, “but I’m shutting you down right now!” Gazing up at the nearest rooftop, a sinister grin spread across the Akuma’s face when she spotted Ladybug peering down at her.

“Well! If it isn’t the Lady of the hour! I gotta say, you must have one of the biggest secrets in town, Ladybug. And I’m gonna be the one to expose it!” Tongue Twister flung a computer mouse toward the Heroine, but the projectile was punctually parried by a properly prepared pussycat. Baton met mouse and the cord was quickly tossed aside by its assailant.

“I’d say this akuma strikes a _cord_ with us, dontcha think, My Lady?” Seems like grins were growing on trees today, because everyone seemed to have one on them, including the punning blond.

“No time for jokes, Kitty. We’ve got an akuma to take down. Go on ahead and distract her. I’ve got a plan to end this quickly.”

“As you wish, LB.” Giving a quick bow, Chat Noir scurried off after the latest Akuma victim, while Ladybug finished formulating her plan.

 

Of course, plans weren’t following the regularly scheduled program this week.

Due to massive levels of shenaniganery, the duo was soon caught in the spider’s world wide web. And they could. Not. Stop. Talking! Marinette was mortified by what she was revealing to the world, but was thankful for the minor amount of luck that was still with her, for Chat wasn’t listening, too busy revealing his own hidden truths.

“I sleep with a giant cat pillow!”

“My middle name is Jupiter!

“Blue-black isn’t my natural color!”

“I have a lucky pair of underwear with ladybug spots on it!”

“I wish I’d never given up on ballet!”

“I wish my father would let me quit ballet!”

“The cataclysm from yesterday is–“

“Forget it!” Finally, the Akuma had had enough and loosened the restraints. “I have better things to do with my time than listen to you two babble on incessantly! I’ll just take the Miraculouses and go!” But before Tongue Twister could grab either the earrings or the ring, Ladybug ripped free of the Ethernet cord that had them bound, and grabbed on to the pen in the woman’s hand, snapping it in half. The victim returned to normal, the butterfly was purified, and the Superheroes of Paris save the day again. Hooray!

Not having used either the Lucky Charm or the Cataclysm, the teens raced up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and relaxed for a moment in the fading light of the city. Though something nagged at the back of Chat’s mind. He had heard part of the last confession that Ladybug had made, particularly the word ‘cataclysm’.

“Hey, LB,” he said. She hummed her response, giving him urge to continue. “Before Tongue Twister cut you off, you said something about the Cataclysm. Is everything okay?”

 _Shoot_ , winced the teen, _really wish he hadn’t heard that._ “Umm, it was nothing really. Just forget about it.”

“No no no, you’re not getting off that easily, Ladybug. We were being forced to tell the truth, and for whatever reason, something about the Cataclysm popped up. Now, I can only assume you were taking about the…accident from the other day.”  Taking a breath, and letting his cat ears fall back a bit towards his scalp, he placed a gentle hand over-top of his partner’s. “Please, My Lady. I need to know what you were going to say. It’s gonna nag at me forever if I don’t know, and I need to know if there’s something I can do to help. Won’t you tell me? Please?”

Ladybug looked into her partner’s pleading eyes, knowing that she should tell him what is going on. She knew in her heart that he deserved to know. So why wasn’t she telling him? She realized, with cold resolution, that she was scared. Scared to tell him, because she knew he felt guilty enough. She knew that he would only continue to blame himself, and she didn’t want that for him. So, despite the theme for today’s akuma, Ladybug did the thing she hated to do; she lied.

“It really was nothing. I was just going to say that…I went to the guardian of the remaining Miraculouses, and he undid any leftover effects of the Cataclysm. So, if there was something wrong, it’s all fixed now. No biggie.”

Chat visibly relaxed at the false news, which only made Ladybug feel guiltier about lying to him, but she put on a happy face, and scritched behind his cat ears. As he leaned into her touch, she giggled at the low rumbling purr that reverberated through her partner’s chest, and hoped that she had done the right thing.

Soon after their exchanged, the duo said their goodbyes, and Ladybug dropped into an alley nearby Master Fu’s shop. A flash of pink light warped around Ladybug, and Marinette emerged from it to rap on the Guardian’s door. But as was often to happen, Fu opened the door just as Marinette’s knuckle was about to contact it.

“Ah, Ladybug. What brings you here at such a late hour?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I-need-your-help-because-Chat-accidentally-used-cataclysm-on-me-and-i’m-not-dead-but-I-think-I’m-rotting-and-I-don’t-know-what-to-do-so-can-you-help-me-please?”

Fu blinked twice before widening the entrance to his shop and beckoning her inside. Marinette and Fu climbed up the stairs to the elder man’s private quarters, where some tea was already waiting to be poured. Tikki and Wayzz skittered off somewhere together, leaving their Chosens to speak.

“So, you say that Chat Noir used Cataclysm on you?”

“Yes, but it as a total accident! We were chasing the akuma from yesterday, and Chat was aiming for the victim’s object, but the Akuma moved out of the way, and Chat was already going so fast and I ended up being in the line of fire. He was really shaken up, and I managed to calm him down and get us back to business, but ever since then, there’s been a spot on my left hip, and it just keeps getting bigger! Tikki says that this has never happened before, so she didn’t’ know what to do, and said I should come to you. So, any ideas?”

Fu sat back and stroked his beard in contemplation for a moment.

“I know of an ancient healing spell that may be able to undo this, but it will take a few days for me to gather the supplies. All I can give you right now, is a salve that will slow the process of decay.”

“Perfect! That sounds like a great plan,” exclaimed Marinette.

“However, there is one hitch to the spell. You and Chat Noir must be here together in civilian form, as I need you and the Kwamis to be separate.” Suddenly most of her enthusiasm had been sucked down the drain.

“You mean, I have to tell him who I am?” Fu nodded. “And I have to know who he is?” Again, he nodded. “And we have to do this for the spell to work?” Another nod, and an understanding smile.

“I know it is a great deal of trust that you will be placing in Chat Noir. But he is your partner, and he can be trusted with this. After all, your secret is also his secret.” Marinette weighed the options, and came to the conclusion, that even though it would be hard to tell him, especially after she just lied to his face about getting this fixed, that Fu was right, and Chat could be trusted. Plus, one person knowing who your real identity is, is better than slowly decaying from the inside out.

“Okay, I’ll tell him the next time I see him. But what do you think would happen to me if we don’t get this fixed?”

Fu shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine, though I’d imagine that it wouldn’t be a particularly pleasant experience for you, miss.”

“I figured as much. So, we’d better take care of this soon, and get me back to normal.”

Fu quickly put together the salve for the young woman, and sent Marinette and Tikki home, so he could get to work on gathering ingredients for the spell.

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Tikki were winding down for the night back in the pink attic room above the bakery, ready to turn in. Marinette stood in front of her mirror, rubbing the salve into the continuously growing mark in her side.

“I sure hope Fu knows what he’s doing, Tikki. I mean, telling Chat? How’s that going to work out with him knowing that I lied to him?”

“I’m certain that Chat Noir will forgive you once you tell him that he finally gets to know who you are. And besides, if anyone can fix you up, its Master Fu. After all, he was trained for this kind of thing by the previous Guardians. I’m confident that everything will work out in the end.” Marinette smiled at her best friend, so glad that there was at least one person she could talk to about these things.

As they turned in to bed, Marinette felt no pain for the first time in days. But just because one does not feel pain, doesn’t mean that the cause goes away. As the pair slept, they failed to notice the mark in Marinette’s flesh growing ever larger by the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats right! It's an angsty reveal fic! 'Cause who doesn't love those?
> 
> Sorry this update took so long, guys. I've been going through a lot as of late. Also, I was doing the Miraculous Ladybug Blackout because art theft and general not good things have been rampant in this fandom as of late. ToriiTorii stopped drawing ML stuff for christsakes! Bottom line, don't steal stuff, and don't repost things without credits and links to the artists and without consent. 
> 
> Anyway, I know the chapter starts off kinda...meh, but please bear with it!
> 
> Go see TheBirdFromTheMoon-Art on Tumblr, the person whose art inspired this fic! 
> 
> https://thebirdfromthemoon-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug and all affiliated titles do not belong to me and are the properties of ZAG Toons, Tomas Astruc, and Jeremy Zag
> 
> k thanks bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by thebirdfromthemoon-art 's mini comic on tumblr. If you want to see where this is going, go check them out! if not, go check them out anyway because they are awesome!!!
> 
> All properties of Miraculous Ladybug belong to ZAG Toons Studios, Thomas Astruc and other affiliated titles, non of which I own.


End file.
